


She Moves in Liquid Sugar Air

by HootHalycon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: Nyx thinks of a romantic idea, but doesn't know if she has the courage to do it.
Relationships: Andromeda/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She Moves in Liquid Sugar Air

**Author's Note:**

> naomi is the fanon name my friends and I use for the girl assassin!

The skywing elf stirred awake, feeling the drowsiness of sleep still clinging to her as she blinked her eyes open. She shook her wings lightly, ruffling the feathers awake from their deep sleep. Although the rest of her body wished to be stretched and brought back to normal as well, the sleeping woman in her arms prevented her from doing so. The white haired elf still slept soundly, her relaxed expression showing the usually hidden dark blue lines drawn across her eyelids. Her hair, loose from its usual braids, was strewn wistfully across her shoulders and chest; arranged perfectly, as if for a painting, even in her sleep.

Nykantia revelled in the feeling of Naomi in her arms; the undeniable feelings of wholeness and calm settling deep inside of her as she, despite herself, found herself embracing these quiet moments. She was an energetic elf, always seeking ways to come up with new adventures or burn off energy, whether it was by chasing unsuspecting winged animals, chatting someone's ear off, or enjoying an hour of flight, mixed with tricky maneuvers and twirls to satiate her thirst for adrenaline.

Occurrences such as today’s were different, though. Some mornings she would wake up and feel immediately ready to jump out and start the day; much to the disapproval of her girlfriend, though, who would press her face into her pillow and turn away from the boisterous woman. Nyx would laugh at her discontent and offer a morning pep talk instead. On quieter mornings, as sleep failed to leave her, she found herself content with her current placement. The simple pleasure of watching the usually serious assassin slowly wake quickly became one of Nyx's favourites, as Naomi's light blue eyes filled with fondness as she looked into hers. She'd hide her face in the taller woman's chest, grazing a hand across her mahogany wings. The morning would unravel slowly, as they let themselves come into the day like the sunrise to the hills.

Wishing to see those pale blue eyes again, Nyx thought of ways to wake the other woman, in ways that were different from her usual abrupt approaches. She decided that shaking her was off the table, as was calling her name and other unique options the skywing had come up with. She rested her chin on the other's head as she pondered her options. 

Suddenly, a new idea appeared; delight springing in her chest like a child running through a meadow. Nykantia fought back a laugh as she thought of, and subsequently, imagined her reaction. 

Feeling her heart begin to pound as she did so, Nyx detached herself from her current position, now facing the moonshadow elf. Taking a contemplative breath, she began to lean in, eyes slowly closing as she drew in closer to Naomi. Coming to a halt, she opened her eyes to find herself centimetres away from her girlfriend’s face, unable to go through with her plan. Mentally cursing herself, she tried to will herself to just do it, until suddenly the assassin stirred.

Her light blue eyes twitched until they finally opened, only cracking open enough to be able to get a good look at the befuddled skywing lingering over her. 

“If you don’t do it, I will.” she remarked, her eyes flickering to Nyx’s grey lips. 

A light purple dusted over the other woman’s cheeks as her eyes widened unexpectedly. “I- uh-” she stammered. 

A wave of courage hit her, as she slotted one hand under Naomi’s chin as she finally leaned in. Their lips met in a soft embrace; the moonshadow raking one hand through the back of Nyx’s hair. The taller woman made a soft sound before pulling away, trailing a thumb across the walkway of Naomi's navy markings.

"Is that what you were planning?" Naomi teased, moving her hand so it now delicately swept away one of the multicoloured strands looming from Nyx's face. 

"Even better." she confessed, leaning in to gently nuzzle her nose against hers before her girlfriend giggled, kissing her cheek lightly in response. 

Nyx's head met her pillow as she gathered the other in her arms once more, the both of them sharing more kisses and easy conversation as the morning drew on.


End file.
